


This is my Family now

by Chelsea_Horror



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea_Horror/pseuds/Chelsea_Horror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starlord didn't think of anything when he went to grab the stone, not really. Perhaps a very half-hearted prayer. And maybe even a wish that maybe he wouldn't die alone</p><p>My take (Redo?) of the very emotional scene in the movie. Peter's thoughts, mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is my Family now

For just a moment, there was no pain. All he could feel was the raw power of the infinity gem he held in his hands, pulsing across his skin and through his blood. The power filled for a second, without any pain, and in that second, he knew he could obliterate everyone around him if he took control of it. But he couldn’t, wouldn’t do that. That second passed, and the world crashed in on fast forward. The pulses started to get too frequent. One blended right into another and then there were no breaks. His skin _hummed_ painfully with energy; it wasn’t strong enough to hold that sort of power for more than two seconds. His skin felt like it was being torn apart and crushed at the same time.

Dimly, he could see purple flames everywhere, ripping through the air around him. Peter started to realise just how screwed he was. He hadn’t realised when he’d lunged for the stone that it would feel like his very core was being set on fire, that he would become nothing more than a fragile body being torn apart from the inside. He opened his mouth, desperately trying to scream, to let out the pain but he couldn’t. His bones ached.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Gamora struggle through the flames, beautiful even as they tore at his clothes and skin. She was shockingly green and red against the fire. He wanted to tell her to step back but his mouth couldn’t form the words, instead it just hung open in a soundless scream. She stared at him, horror swirling in her eyes. But then she clenched her jaw determinedly and hastily wiped away tears. He could see the resolve in her eyes. His heart broke, _“no, go away, you noble idiot”_

She didn’t hear his mental scream and even if she had, she wouldn’t have left him. How did he earn this noble, caring woman’s loyalty?

“Quill! Take my hand!” Immediately, his mind flew to another reaching hand, this one pale and gaunt. She’d died without holding her boy for one last time. He couldn’t do that again. So even as he shook his head, his hand was already moving, trembling, to grip Gamora’s.

The moment their skin touched, the energy raced down his skin and into hers. This time, he watched as the power worked its way into her very bones, and saw the moment that it almost seemed she could control it. But it was too much. Her eyes started to glow purple and she was lifted into the air with him. Her dark hair swirled like one of the flames.

 _“I’m so sorry”_ , he thought, _“You should have lived your life, finally free. Why didn't you leave?”_

 _“I couldn’t just leave you behind to die, Quill”_ Through the agony, he could feel her, forgiving him, even as her mouth hung open in the same empty scream. Before he could respond, a large hand took his free one. He looked away from Gamora and saw Drax. His red tattoos were glowing violet. _“Not you too”_

_“I will not let you die so honourably without me by your side”_

 He felt, somehow, Rocket take Drax’s hand. Goddamn self-sacrificing fools, the lot of them. Rocket didn’t say anything to Peter but he could felt his loyalty, and his misery. He clutched a twig in his paw. _Groot_. Peter couldn’t think about him right now. He was already in enough pain.

It was almost like he could feel their souls, thrumming like a heartbeat in his palms.

Gamora’s, strong and covered in scars that glowed with light. Bravery, he thought.

Drax’s, was beating loudly but irregularly. Two names were burnt into it, in a language Peter couldn’t read.

Rocket’s, even more scarred than Gamora’s and pulsing with equal parts anger and sadness.

Peter could even feel Groot’s. His was the biggest and it pulsed warmly with golden light. It was almost fully wrapped around Rocket’s.

For a moment, he almost forgot the pain that ripped him apart. Surrounded by his friends, he almost felt at peace. These broken and scarred creatures, whose stories made his own scarred background look weak in comparison and who constantly proved themselves to be so completely misunderstood and _good_ that he looked even more of a scoundrel around them. Dying couldn’t be that bad if he died surrounded by his friends.

His family. It was a lot broken,

But still good.


End file.
